tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Petavatthu(Ghost stories)28
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Petavatthu>>'RATHAKARA' ---- 28. THE STORY OF RATHAKARA (3.3) While the Teacher was dwelling at Savatthi, he told this story concerning a certain peta. Long ago in the time of the blessed Kassapa, a certain woman, abounding in the practice of righteous deeds, and giving a beautiful dwelling over into the possession of the company of monks died, and on account of another act which was wicked, was reborn as a mansion-peti on Himavant(Himalaya), the king of mountains, near lake Rathakara, By virtue of her good deed there was produced for her a superb mansion, consisting entirely of jewel , on all sides very pleasing, charming, and delightful, having a lotus-pond, resembling the Nandana grove(of heaven), and adorned, she herself being gold-coloured, handsome, attractive and amiable. There. without men, she dwelt, but there arose in her desire for men's company. And she cast some mangoes into the river, thinking. "This is a stratagy" All is to be understood as in the story of Kannamunda (2.12). In this case a certain young man who living in Benares saw on the banks of the Ganga river a fruit of the mango and wished to know its origin. So going in due course he came in the pursuit of his object to her dwelling place. She welcomed him to he abode, and when he had seen the magnificence of it, he asked her questions : 1. "You have ascended into a brilliant and shining mansion that has pillars of cat's-eye gems and is variegated in manifold ways. There you remain, very powerful devi, like the full moon in its course. 2. "Like unto gold is your complexion; you have a splendid appearance and are a wondrous sight. Seated on matchless couch, yon are alone, not for you is there husband. 3. "You have on all sides also these lotus-ponds with their abundant flowers and many white blossoms, at bottom and on bank covered with golden sands, where is found no mud nor marsh. 4. "Beautiful swans also, a delight to my heart, move ever around on the water. When flocking they utter pleasing sounds; they have full voices like the sound of drums. 5. "Refulgent and splendid in comeliness, reclining in a boat, brightly in your curved eyelashes, in your laughter, your agreeable speech, and elegance of every limb you shine. 6 . "This mansion, free from dust, having pleasure gardens, and embodying increase of happiness and joy, is standing upon level ground. O lady of unexcelled excellence, with you I would enjoy myself here in gladness." She in reply spoke this stanza: 7. "Perform a deed which will bear fruit here, and let your mind be centred on this place. By achieving works whose results are to be felt here, in that way you shall obtain me who love pleasure." When the young roan had heard the words of the peti, he returned to the world of men. There he reflected, and as a result of that, performed meritorious works. In due time he died and was reborn there (near her). In narrating his companionship with the peti, the redactors wrote the final stanza: 8. Saying, "So be it !" he did acts the result of which was to be felt over there. After he had done the acts which were to bear fruit in that place, the youth was reborn into companionship with her.